Ray Wise
Gannon Wise Kyna Wise |yearsactive = 1978-present }} Raymond Herbert "Ray" Wise is an American actor best known for his roles in Twin Peaks, RoboCop, Reaper, and 24. Biography Wise was born in Akron, Ohio, and attended Kent State University in Kent, Ohio, of Romanian descent on his mother's side. He grew up in a religious family and went to a Romanian Baptist church in Akron in his childhood. Later, he moved to a Methodist church. Starting an acting career, Wise landed one of his best-known roles, in Twin Peaks. He then played attorney Jamie Rollins on the soap opera Love of Life in the late-60s and 70s. He also portrayed the character of Dr. Alec Holland in the 1982 film Swamp Thing. In 1985, Wise played Sol Gann in The Journey of Natty Gann. Two years later, he played the role of Tom Gunther in the pilot episode of the TV series Beauty and the Beast. Wise has also appeared several times in science-fiction, including the film Dead End, the TV series Star Trek: The Next Generation, and the TV series Star Trek: Voyager. He appeared in a seventh-season episode of Diagnosis: Murder and was also featured in three episodes of Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job!. In 1995, Wise was reunited with Twin Peaks costar Sherilyn Fenn in the NBC made-for-TV film Liz: The Elizabeth Taylor Story. He also portrayed 1950s CBS News anchor Don Hollenbeck in the 2005 film Good Night, and Good Luck, and the Devil on the TV series Reaper. In recent years, Wise has appeared on a number of politically-themed television series and films, briefly appearing on The West Wing as California governor Gabriel "Gabe" Tillman, and also portraying Vice President Hal Gardner on the Emmy-winning FOX series 24. In August 2006, Wise made a guest appearance in the FOX TV series Bones, starring as a primary suspect of the first episode of the second season. He also appeared in the pilot episode of Burn Notice. In Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, he guest-starred as the head of a company testing pesticides on little children, with disastrous and near-fatal effects. He also guest-starred in two episodes of The Closer, an episode of Charmed, and an episode of Dawson's Creek. Wise then went on to star in the 2009 SyFy original movie Infestation. He was also a guest star in Psych and then appeared in a psychological thriller, Iodine, in 2009. Wise has also made appearances in several episodes of Mad Men, starring as Ken Cosgrove's father-in-law Ed Baxter, the CEO of Corning. In 2010, Wise guest-starred as fictitious sports agent Bobby Fox on the TV series Castle and a Dollhouse organization high-ranking official named Howard in Dollhouse. He then starred in a post-apocalyptic horror-thriller film titled Nuclear Family. He then appeared in the fourth season of Chuck, and also the hit FX TV show Wilfred. He was subsequently cast in the part of Robin Scherbatsky's father on How I Met Your Mother in December 2010, after Eric Braeden declined to make a cameo appearance as the role. Wise then made a cameo appearance, portraying a modeling agent in a second-season episode of Workaholics. He also made an appearance in 2012 in the TV series Rizzoli & Isles, playing a cross-dressing judge. Wise currently appears in the Hulu original series Battleground. He also played several movie roles. Wise portrayed entrepreneur/millionaire Dalton Voss in The Chase, Harrison in the movie The Battle of Shaker Heights, and Taggart in the horror film Jeepers Creepers 2. In 2003, he portrayed father and husband Frank Harrington in the horror film Dead End. In 2005, he appeared as newscaster and commentator named Don Hollenbeck in Good Night, and Good Luck, which was directed by George Clooney. Two years later, he appeared in The Flock, and on the following year, he landed a role in the horror remake One Missed Call. In 2011, Wise played the role of the United States Secretary of State in X-Men: First Class. Additionally, he appeared in Tim and Eric's Billion Dollar Movie as Dr. Doone Struts, the leader of the Shrim Healing Center. As a voice actor, Wise voiced Perry White in the movie Superman: Doomsday and is also known for portraying Michael Dugan, President of the United States in the computer real-time strategy game Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 and its expansion Yuri's Revenge. On Criminal Minds Wise portrayed killer surgeon John Nelson, who appeared in the Season Eight episode "God Complex". Filmography *The Bronx Bull (2013) as Father Joseph *High School USA! (2013) as Seymour/Cassandra's Dad (2 episodes) *Perception (2013) as Martin Sullivan *Revelation Road 2: The Sea of Glass and Fire (2013) as Frank *Lionhead (2013) as Jimmy *How I Met Your Mother (2011-2013) as Robin Scherbatsky, Sr. (4 episodes) *Mad Men (2010-2013) as Ed Baxter (4 episodes) *Brother's Keeper (2013) as Herbert Leemaster *Newsreaders (2013) as Skip Reming (9 episodes) *Revelation Road: The Beginning of the End (2013) as Frank *Big Ass Spider (2013) as Major Braxton Tanner *Body of Proof (2013) as Michael Davis *Kroll Show (2013) as Network Executive (2 episodes) *Inventing Adam (2013) as J.B. *Wrong Cops (2013) as Captain Andy *Criminal Minds - "God Complex" (2012) TV episode - John Nelson *Nuclear Family (2012) as The Man *Atlas Shrugged II: The Strike (2012) as Head of State Thompson *No God, No Master (2012) as A. Mitchell Palmer *Rizzoli & Isles (2012) as Judge Eugene Allen *The Mentalist (2012) as Dennis Victor *Holliston (2012) as Landlord *The Butterfly Room (2012) as Nick *FDR: American Badass! (2012) as Douglas MacArthur *Crazy Eyes (2012) as Zach's Father *Darnell Dawkins: Mouth Guitar Legend (2012) as Wade Dawkins *The Aggression Scale (2012) as Bellavance *NCIS (2012) as Wayne Tobett *Excision (2012) as Principal Campbell *Tim and Eric's Billion Dollar Movie (2012) as Dr. Doone Struts *Brother White (2012) as Pastor Johnny Kingman *Posey (2012) as Dr. Sharp (short) *90210 (2011) as Dean Thomas *Easy to Assemble (2011) as Hendrik (3 episodes) *Rosewood Lane (2011) as Det. Briggs *Wilfred (2011) as Colt St. Cloud *Chillerama (2011) as Dr. Weems (segment "Wadzilla") *X-Men: First Class (2011) as Secretary of State *Chuck (2011) as Riley (3 episodes) *Mr. Sunshine (2011) as Macaulay *Hawaii Five-0 (2011) as Morris Brown *Black Velvet (2011) as Black Velvet *Psych (2009-2010) as Father Peter Westley (2 episodes) *The Good Guys (2010) as Buddy *Closing the Deal (2010) as Ford Williams *Suitemates (2010) as Hans Ahnnansoahnn (2 episodes) *Castle (2010) as Bobby Fox *Dollhouse (2009) as Howard Lipman *Drop Dead Diva (2009) as Frank Dodd *Love at First Hiccup (2009) as Roger *Iodine (2009) as Avery *Stuntmen (2009) as Jack Strongbow *Infestation (2009) as Ethan *Pandemic (2009) as General Matthews *Reaper (2007-2009) as The Devil (31 episodes) *Numb3rs (2009) as Mitch Langford *Love in the Hamptons (2009) as Myron (video short) *AmericanEast (2008) as Agent Stevens *AM1200 (2008) as Harry Jones (short) *Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! (2008) as Grill Vogel (2 episodes) *One Missed Call (2008) as Ted Summers *Reservations (2008) as Mitch *Superman/Doomsday (2007) as Perry White (video, voice) *7-10 Split (2007) as Buddy Kendrick *Hellholes (2007) as Professor Klume (video short) *The Flock (2007) as Bobby Stiles *The Election (2007) as John (short) *Burn Notice (2007) as Mr. Pyne *Robocop: Villains of Old Detroit (2007) as Leon C. Nash (video short) *Six Degrees (2007) as Henry Crane *Shark (2007) as Lloyd Holcomb *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2007) as Roger Hanley *Bones (2006) as Rick Turco *The Closer (2006) as Tom Blanchard (2 episodes) *Peaceful Warrior (2006) as Doctor Hayden *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2006) as Ernest Chase *24 (2006) as Vice President Hal Gardner (6 episodes) *The Substance of Things Hoped For (2006) as Dr. Lessing *Cyxork 7 (2006) as Kommander 88 *Good Night, and Good Luck. (2005) as Don Hollenbeck *Jane Doe: The Wrong Face (2005) as Fleming *The West Wing (2005) as Governor Tillman *The Rain Makers (2005) as Harris *Sharkskin 6 (2005) as Sam *JAG (2004) as Congressman Marvin Bolton *The Battle of Shaker Heights (2003) as Harrison *Jeepers Creepers II (2003) as Jack Taggart, Sr. *Windfall (2003) as John Wescott *Dead End (2003) as Frank Harrington *Dawson's Creek (2003) as Roger Stepavich *She Spies (2002) as Ambassador Blaine *Landspeed (2002) as Brian Sanger *Charmed (2002) as Ludlow *Scream at the Sound of the Beep (2002) as Brother Jake *Dead Last (2001) as Robert Cahill *Command & Conquer: Yuri's Revenge (2001) as President Michael Dugan (video game, voice) *Judging Amy (2001) as Attorney Rhodes *Two Can Play That Game (2001) as Bill Parker *Resurrection Blvd. (2000-2001) as Jack Mornay (12 episodes) *Almost Salinas (2001) as Jack Tynan *V.I.P. (2001) as Judge Kreiger *Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 (2000) as President Michael Dugan (video game, voice) *Popular (2000) as Barton *Profiler (2000) as James Perrone *Diagnosis Murder (1999) as John Parkinson *Pennyweight (1999) as Mr. Pennyweight (short) *Sports Night (1998) as Evans *Vengeance Unlimited (1998) as Jack Schiller *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1998) as Daniel Hunter (2 episodes) *Sleepwalkers (1997-1998) as McCaig (2 episodes) *Star Trek: Voyager (1998) as Arturis *The Garbage Picking Field Goal Kicking Philadelphia Phenomenon (1998) as Randolph Pratt *Evasive Action (1998) as Sheriff Wes Blaidek *Savannah (1996-1997) as Edward Burton (34 episodes) *Powder (1995) as Dr. Aaron Stripler *Courthouse (1995) as Congressman Laderman *Dream On (1995) as Maddox March *Liz: The Elizabeth Taylor Story (1995) as Mike Todd *Second Chances (1993-1994) as Judge Jim Stinson (6 episodes) *The Crew (1994) as Charles Pierce *The Larry Sanders Show (1994) as Lloyd Simon *Walker, Texas Ranger (1994) as Garrett Carlson *Body Shot (1994) as Dwight Frye *The Chase (1994) as Dalton Voss *The Secrets of Lake Success (1993) as Henry Fleming (TV miniseries) *Rising Sun (1993) as Senator John Morton *Grey Knight (1993) as Col. George Thalman *Swamp Thing (1992) as Guthrie *Bob Roberts (1992) as Chet MacGregor *Twin Peaks: Fire Walk with Me (1992) as Leland Palmer *Write to Kill (1991) as Mark Gaston *Fire in the Dark (1991) as Richard *Twin Peaks (1990-1991) as Leland Palmer (18 episodes) *The Secret Life of Archie's Wife (1990) as Archie *The Rift (1990) as Robbins *Race for Glory (1989) as Jack Davis *Jake and the Fatman (1989) as Harry McGinn *Star Trek: The Next Generation (1989) as Liko *Season of Fear (1989) as Fred Drummond *Moonlighting (1989) as Murderer *The Taking of Flight 847: The Uli Derickson Story (1988) as Phil Maresca *L.A. Law (1988) as Walter Platt (2 episodes) *Knots Landing (1988) as The Dealer (5 episodes) *Beauty and the Beast (1987) as Tom *RoboCop (1987) as Leon C. Nash *Repairs (1987) as Stan the Bartender (short) *Hunter (1986) as Alex Parker *Condor (1986) as Christopher Proctor *The Colbys (1986) as Spiros Koralis (5 episodes) *Stingray (1986) as Dr. John Whitaker *Airwolf (1986) as Victor Resnick *Scarecrow and Mrs. King (1986) as Frank Duran *The A-Team (1985) as Phillip Chadway *The Journey of Natty Gann (1985) as Sol Gann *Seduced (1985) as Bartecki *Remington Steele (1984) as Schwimmer *Riptide (1984) as Les Carter *Trapper John, M.D. (1984) as Dr. Henry Speiner *Hart to Hart (1984) as Dick Braddon *Emerald Point N.A.S. (1984) as Travis (2 episodes) *Blue Thunder (1984) as J.D. Kraft *T.J. Hooker (1984) as Harrison "Mack" Mackenzie *The Mississippi (1983) as Cole *Dallas (1982) as Blair Sullivan (8 episodes) *Cat People (1982) as Soap Opera Man *Swamp Thing (1982) as Doctor Alec Holland *Madame X (1981) as Bellman (uncredited) *Lou Grant (1981) as Bart Franklin *Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders II (1980) as Doctor Simmons *Barnaby Jones (1978) as Malcolm Elliot *Charlie's Angels (1978) as Evan Wilcox *Tartuffe (1978) as Damis 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors